


Waiting

by mutsukisan



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukisan/pseuds/mutsukisan
Summary: Ren invites Nozomu to see the Christmas lights. However that wasn't his true intention, he has another purpose.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> "It's been 3 days since christmas" i finished this at christmas so I'm still going to post it because i love them.

If Ren had ever tried a risky invitation in his life, it will be this moment. The moment where he will invite Nozomu to a place at Christmas Eve, a place that he found by chance while going on a stroll, and decided that he would like Nozomu to see it as well. The place where he also plans to confess his feelings to Nozomu.   

 

It wasn’t an abrupt decision. Ren had been brooding about it for months, ever since he realized that he was developing feelings for the boy. He denied it at first, knowing it would be unusual to like his best friend, however, after getting around it and receiving some advice from his seniors (who somehow found out about it), he accepted the truth. He is in love with Nozomu.

 

Which is why he spent a month gathering the courage to confess.

 

“Ren~” The said boy is currently cleaning up at the band’s practice room when Nozomu cuddled up to him from behind. Ren blushed at the gesture, but tried to keep his voice calm.

 

“W-what is it, Nozomu?”

 

“Are ya gonna go somewhere today before Soara’s christmas party?”

 

“A-ah.. yeah, well…” Here it goes. Ren took a deep breath. “Nozomu… I-I was thinking...”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you want to go to see s-some christmas lights t-tonight? J-just the two of us... ”

 

Nozomu released him from his embrace in confusion. “The two of us?”

 

“W-well... Y-yeah…” Ren answered. Seeing Nozomu’s confused face made his composure break a little and he tried take back his invitation when Nozomu’s face lit up and a grin appeared on his lips.

 

“Sure! What time should we meet?”

 

“Your schedule ends at 19:00 right? Then let’s meet around 20:00 since we all have to be back at the dorm by 22:00. Is.. is it ok?” Ren asked nervously, carefully looking at Nozomu once in a while.

 

Nozomu beamed happily and hugged Ren, which flustered the latter as he tried to resist the embrace.

 

“Sure! Sure! Let’s meet there!”

Before Nozomu left for his next schedule, Ren had given him the paper where address of the place. After seeing him off, Ren released a long sigh.

 

_It’s time._

  
  


Ren ran breathless to the location where the two of them were supposed to meet at. He looked around frantically, looking for Nozomu just in case that he arrived earlier. When he saw none of him, he looked at his watch.

 

_19:50_

 

Too early. Ren thought. He briefly wondered if he should go around a bit or stay on his spot. He decided to stay because Nozomu might come around anytime soon.

 

_20:00_

 

“... He’s late...” Ren whispered to himself. He didn’t mind it much, knowing Nozomu might have gotten distracted over a food stall or something which delayed his arrival. Ren fidgeted on his place, thinking about how he should confess.

 

_20:20_

 

Ren decided to move around his spot for a bit to prevent himself from getting too cold. He wondered why was Nozomu late. It was very Nozomu to mix up the location and go to the wrong place. Sighing with that possibility, Ren pulled out his phone to contact Nozomu, however, his phone was dead. Losing contact with Nozomu was probably the worst timing ever. He rubbed his hands together as he was beginning to feel cold.

 

_20:50_

 

It had been 50 minutes since their meeting time. Ren was already cold. However, rather that pay attention to his body, he was getting worried about Nozomu. He wondered if Nozomu might have gotten excited about the party and forgot about their meeting. Ren shook his head. Nozomu might be an idiot, but surely he won’t do that on purpose. When he thought about how Nozomu might forgotten, tears welled up on the corner of his eyes. This maybe just one of their meetings, but this is a moment that Ren could only muster up to confess.

 

_21:20_

 

He shivered on his spot. Looking around, he saw a lot of couples together. He chuckled, remembering that if Nozomu was here, he would do a skit about not having a girlfriend. _If only he was here._ Ren hung his head low. Negative thoughts began to pile up on his mind. _Maybe Nozomu forgot. Maybe he wasn’t that important after all. Maybe he decided that it was too late and went straight to the dorm._ Ren shook his head, trying to pry off the negative thoughts. He looked at his watch and it was getting closer to 22:00

 

_It takes at least 30 minutes from here to the train station… it’ll take me about 20 minutes too to take the train. I should be leaving soon._ Ren thought. He was close to giving up on ever confessing his feelings. He let out a sad laugh.

 

_21:30_

 

He began walking away, reflecting on how he got worked up about something with no clear answer. Just then, he heard a voice. A VERY familiar voice.

 

“REN!!”

 

He looked back and saw a certain red head running towards him. He froze on the spot in disbelief. Impossible. That’s what his mind had been telling him. He couldn’t believe that Nozomu would still be here. Ren was lost in his thoughts when Nozomu pulled him to an embrace.

 

“Hah… I… finally found ya..” Nozomu said between breathes. He tightened his embrace which made Ren flustered.

 

“W-what do you mean?” Ren asked. Nozomu pulled away and pouted at him before whining.

 

“Ya gave me an address but didn’t tell where we will meet! I was running around for ya!”

 

Ren wanted to facepalm himself of his idiocy for forgetting to tell the meeting spot. He might have been more nervous than he thought. “Running around?” He asked.

 

“Yeah! I spent more than an hour looking for you! Geez you won’t answer yer phone so I panicked. I got here earlier than planned because I was excited and ya go and do this.”

 

Ren’s ears perked. He looked up at Nozomu, who began to notice that Ren as shivering. The taller took off his coat and wrapped them around Ren. who stared at him confused.

 

“Yer getting cold right? Here, I’m more resistant to the cold so you’re better off using that.”

 

“...You arrived earlier than planned?” Ren asked, wrapping the coat around his body, sighing lightly on the warmth he felt.

 

“Yeah, why?” Nozomu asked. Tears well up again on Ren’s eyes.It was a small thing, but it made him happy that Nozomu went through the effort of coming early and looking for him. Contented, he rested his head against Nozomu’s chest. Wondering about the sudden action, Nozomu asked.

 

“Ren? Is there something wrong?”

 

Ren gripped on Nozomu’s hoodie. This was it. His chance to convey what he wanted to say.

 

“...Just…. This… is enough...” He answered softly. Nozomu ended up even more confused but Ren was decisive of what he is about to do.

 

His resolve is strong.

 

“...Hey Nozomu?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Ren moved his head near Nozomu’s until their faces were close enough to feel each other’s breath. He closed his eyes and kissed the side of Nozomu’s lips. The latter froze at the gesture, and the two of them stayed like that for a while until Ren decided to stop.

 

After pulling out, he squeezed Nozomu’s hands. It felt warm. “...I love you… Nozomu...” He confessed.

 

Before Nozomu could answer, Ren rested his head against the tallers chest. “Y-you don’t need to give me an answer… right now… this… is … enough...” Knowing that he meant a lot to Nozomu was enough for now. His heart felt full and happy. Although he knows that it may have been Nozomu himself being the source of his happiness right now. He was content on what he did.

 

However, Nozomu refused to let it end there. He squeezed Ren’s hands and held his head. Before Ren could process everything, he felt something soft press his lips. Blood rushed to his head when he realized what was going on. He remained frozen as he felt Nozomu tilt his head, closing the gap between them more.

 

After a while, Nozomu finally pulled away, a soft smile plastered on this face. He cupped Ren’s face, who was still frozen with a visible shade of red on his face. The taller giggled before pressing his forehead against Ren’s.

 

“I love ya too, Ren!” He whispered loudly, a blush growing on his cheeks. Ren’s eyes widened, unable to react as Nozomu pulled him to a hug. He felt Nozomu’s heartbeat and felt the taller tighten his embrace. Smiling softly, his wrapped his arms around Nozomu’s body, returning his embrace. The two of them stayed still, hugging each other, feeling each other’s warmth.

 

When they finally pulled away, Ren asked Nozomu something.“So… does this mean that… we are now… l-lovers?” His face heated up in embarrassment when Nozomu laughed at him.

 

“Ren~ Of course we are!” Nozomu replied while pouting. “Well… that is… if ya wanna… I understand if you’re not ready for a relationship...” He continued, looking away from Ren as he waits for an answer. This time, it was Ren who chuckled, it was not because of Nozomu’s awkward reply, but rather he is touched by how considerate Nozomu is of him. He held Nozomu’s hands to keep the other still, earning a surprised look from the latter as he turned his gaze to him.

 

“I… want to… I certainly did not expect you to ask this to me. But I’m happy.” He squeezed Nozomu’s hands, not removing his gaze from him. “I’m happy. I love you, N-nozomu...” He said, awkwardly faltering at the last sentence as he began to feel himself heat up again in embarrassment. However, he wanted to make his feelings clear as he felt a chance with Nozomu. The two of them continued to stare at each other, as though they were having a staring contest, that is until Nozomu’s phone rang, returning the two of them to reality.

 

Nozomu quickly answered his phone. “Hello--”

 

“Nozomu!” The two of them flinched at the tone of Sora’s voice. “Where’re ya and Ren?! It’s gonna be 10 soon! Go catch the trains and the food here!” Before Nozomu could reply, Sora quickly ended the call. Ren got a look at the time from Nozomu’s phone and his eyes widened.

 

“21:56?! The christmas party is starting soon! Come on, Nozomu! Let’s go catch the trains!” He panicked. Nozomu pouted at the sudden change of atmosphere. When Ren pulled his hand to drag the two of them to the station, Nozomu suddenly pulled away. The shorter looked at him in confusion.

 

“Hold on Ren, I wasn’t able to say what I was gonna say!”

 

“Then what is it!”

 

“I love you!”

 

“I see…” Ren froze on his tracks and blushed at the sudden confession. “E-eh?”

 

Catching Ren offcard, Nozomu eagerly pulled him into another embrace, nuzzling his face on the shorter’s hair while continuously saying “I love you” to him. Ren felt himself melting at the loving gesture by the other--but they were really late, so as much as he wanted to remain in that embrace (though he won’t admit it right now), he pulled away in force, earning another pout from the other.

 

“I-I love you too Nozomu… but we need to go now!” Ren stuttered, still trying to calm himself down especially his heart which was still beating erratically. Nozomu’s face lit up at his words. Nodding enthusiastically, he held out his hand to Ren.

 

“Then take my hand!”

 

Even though he was confused, Ren followed what he was told to do. As he held Nozomu’s hand, the latter intertwined them and began to ran towards the train station, earning a surprised yelp from the smaller. He took one last glance at Ren and grinned happily, mouthing another “I love you” as the other smiled softly at the gesture before replying “I love you” back.

 

They may be late however, to no regrets, as their hearts felt warm and full as they continued to sprint to the station together, with fingers intertwined and feelings shared to each other.

 

Ren whispered a soft ‘thank you’ for having his feelings conveyed and accepted by the boy he waited for this night.


End file.
